Pathroads Academy (Boku no hero academia oc's)
by DfkFBCO
Summary: This is my own oc' story in the universe of my hero academia, read through their struggles and triumphs. Thanks to my friends over at FanBros.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: A world of heroes

DISCLAIMER! I do NOT own any of the My hero academia names, terms, or anything like that

SECOND DISCLAIMER! Because of a combination of me being lazy and not wanting to come up with any Japanese names, this series will be taking place primarily in America. Same universe just American, no disrespect meant by this change. I just thought the UA thing was played out, so I wanted to show what was going on state side. Thanks, now on with the thing!

Hunter stared out the window at the clouds below, today is supposed to change his life. The first step towards being a hero. He looked to his left to see a nervous African American , around 15, with glasses and a slightly shaved head. Kind of lanky with a blue jacket opened exposing a red t-shirt. Next to him was a Latina in a jean jacket covering a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Her black hair was in a tight pony tail. She was currently drawing in a small leather bound journal. Hunter turned back to the window today was just a formality, for he had gotten into Pathroad Academy on recommendations.

A few weeks earlier

Hunter was on the couch reading a letter from his uncle, His uncle is a pro hero. Number 7 in North America. He tried to keep Hunter in the loop on his adventures, though the letters started to slow as time went on. Hunter and his uncle shared a close bond even though their quirks were nowhere near similar.

Name: Hunter Marshal

Age:15

Quirk: Teleport

Hunter can move from point A to point B seemingly instantaneously, gathering kinetic energy along the way.

Hunter's power was less physical than that of his uncle, who ran his own agency with many heroes following his every order. Though lately the agency has been going through a rough patch, that was made apparent by the letter.

Dear Hunter,

Hunter, I won't lie to you. I'm not going to embellish every detail, the agency is on it's last legs. Seems the more money we bring in, the more we have to shell out for lawsuits filed against us. There are only 6 heroes still faithful to me and the agency, but hey congratulations on getting into pathroads! Didn't even have to take the entrance exam, just breezed through the written portion and into your freshman year. That's my nephew, speaking of your hero career make sure to take your time when choosing an agency. I'm sure you'll make the right decision.

\- Bulkhead

Hunter stared at the letter in shock, his uncle the pro hero Bulkhead was running out of money and heroes. His uncle may be the number 7 hero, but there's a reason why he's never made the top five. He's reckless always trying to secure the glory for himself, he doesn't think things through. In result even though his quirk is very versatile in hand to hand combat, it only gives him a small bit of credit and popularity.

Back on the plane

"Ladies and gentlemen we are nearing our destination the seatbelt sign is now on, please return to your seats." The intercom crackled, snapping Hunter out of his flashback. He made sure his seatbelt was secured as the plane made its landing at JFK airport, where the private jet would take him and all the other applicants to Pathroads campus just off the Maine coast. Once the plane had landed he, along with the other two stood and reached for his bag from the over head containers. With his bag slung over his shoulder he began to make his way to the exit, he wasn't the biggest fan of enclosed spaces. Not a phobia by any means just gets a little paranoid.

As he approached the pilot stood at the door and smiled "Welcome to Maine, Thank you for flying with us" he said quickly. Hunter nodded and stepped down the ladder and into the airport terminal. He decided to wander around until his plane took off maybe meet some of his future class mates.


	2. Onward

Disclaimer! I do not own any of the my hero academia names, terms, or anything like that.

After a few hours of roaming around, Hunter found a bench with an empty seat. He sat next to a girl who looked lost in the book she was reading. Hunter glanced over enough to read the title of the book, From zero to hero. A memoir by the number one hero. Deku. The girl noticed his frequent glancing and looked over to him, "May I help you?" she asked closing the book. Hunter leaned back and smiled, "Just a good book is all" he responded. She looked back at the book for a second and turned back to him, "Fan of heroes?" She asked setting the book next to her. "Guess you could say that." He answered extending his hand out to her. "Name's Hunter, Nice to meet you." She smiled and shook his hand "Willow, feelings mutual"

Hours fly by as Hunter sat waiting for his flight time, every now and again Hunter and Willow engaged in small talk. "Yeah, my favorite song is 'Sex and Candy' Originally sung by Marcy Playground, but the Maroon 5 version is WAY better." Hunter said pulling his phone out and checking the time. "Ah, hell gotta go catch the flight. Nice talking to you Willow!" He stood and jogged over to his gate catching the flight just in time. He quickly walked aboard the plane which had a number of people sitting in random seats. Hunter picked out a seat closest to the door and sat after placing his bag into the overhead container.

Fifteen minutes after take off

Hunter sat in silence, his mind racing wondering what it was going to be like at the school. Were the teachers really pro heroes? Would the number one hero be there? He was pulled out of these thoughts by someone plopping in the seat next to him, he turned to look at them and noticed that it was the girl from the previous flight, still drawing in that small leather bound journal. "Weren't you on the other flight?" Hunter asked noting that she was wearing a totally different outfit, her hair was pulled up in a tight bun on the top of her head. Her jean jacket was replaced by a tight fitting black t-shirt paired with the same blue jeans from earlier. Her boots from before were replaced with a pair of white running shoes. She looked up from her journal at him and a small smile broke out on her face, "Yeah, that was me. Going to Pathroads too huh?" She asked closing the journal.

Hunter nodded returning with a slight smile, "But I am getting in on recommendations, so today is basically just a formality. To see who I'll be one day be fighting alongside." He answered glancing around at the other passengers/classmates on the plane with them. "Really,You're a recommendation student? I heard you guys are super powerful." She returned. "Though just by eyeballing ya' I don't think you'll be a challenge." She joked. Hunter chuckled turning back to look at her, "Alright hot shot, what's your quirk?" he asked.

Samantha Wilkes

Age-15

Quirk-Realism, Whatever she draws she can bring into real life and fight with it.

She smiled "I can bring my drawings into life as physical things, like simple things. Swords, shields, armor. Things of that nature, but major things are a bit more difficult like a gun is one of the hardest things." She explained. Hunter nodded, "Sounds tricky, but effective." He added still eyeing other students around the plane. "By the way, My name's Samantha, Samantha Wilkes" She extended her hand for Hunter to shake. Hunter shook her hand with a firm grip, "Hunter Marshal, nice to meet you." He responded letting go of her hand and letting his fall do his side. Samantha smiled back at him before turning back to face forward, "Well, Hunter Marshal I'm excited to see you in action." she said before opening the journal once again and resuming her drawing for the remainder of the flight.

36 minutes later

The plane comes to a short stop on an even shorter runway, Hunter stood among the other students shoving to get their bags, eventually Hunter grabbed his bag and walked off the plane onto a paved landing strip. Most of the other students were already making their way down a stone brick pathway leading to a large pair of open doors with a dark interior. Hunter trailed behind looking all around him, large buildings sat in a circle around a large center area. The buildings were mostly looked to be made out of the same stone that the path was made of. As Hunter stepped into the hallway he noticed the glow of bright lights ahead. The people around him began to speed up, anxious to get today over with and start their journeys to become heroes.

Once he stepped into the blinding white light, Hunter shielded his eyes until they adjusted to the light. He looked around the room, and saw a raised platform in the center. The crowd of teens gathered around it, "What the hell is this aren't we supposed to be getting some kind of introduction?" a unidentifiable voice asked. After they finished a door slowly opened and out stepped a man in a dark hood covering his arms and face, "This dear children, is your entrance exam."

(Sorry for the cliff hanger guys, but the entrance exam will be in the next chapter. Promise.)


	3. The entrance exam

Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MY HERO ACADEMIA NAMES, TERMS, OR THE LIKE.

The room was dead silent, all eyes were trained on the figure in the dark robes. As if on cue he moved fluid, as if he wasn't actually on the ground. He pushed through the crowd of silent students-to-be over to a small panel with several buttons and dials. A gruff deep voice flowed from under the hood, "Welcome to the Pathroads Academy entrance exam. Most of you will not make it." Several of the kids shifted uncomfortably around Hunter. The hooded man then pushed a large button, lowering a large blank screen, which flickered to life showing a detailed list of rules. "Your entrance exam will not only favor those among you who are strong, but also the quick. Here's how it works…"

"There are 50 of you applying today, not including our two recommendation students. Can I get Hunter Marshal and Willow Martinez up next to me please?" Hunter scanned the crowd around him, finally noticing a familiar face. Willow, the girl from the terminal. She walked through the crowd all eyes were on her as she made her way to the hooded guy up front. She waved at her onlookers with a large smile her face. Hunter snapped out of his shock and began to make his way through the crowd, all eyes had now shifted to him as he walked and stood next to Willow in front of the crowd. "These two are not taking the exam, they have automatically been enlisted into the school and will attend class with those of you who pass." The man said motioning over to Hunter and Willow. This was the first good look Hunter got at the crowd of students-to-be, There were all sorts of people in the crowd staring back at him. Most were in workout clothes, like tank tops and sweat pants. Though there were those wearing things that made Hunter do a double take. One guy was wearing a duster coat and blue jeans, like the old cowboy movies. Hunter stared for a while until he caught the guys attention and quickly looked away. The gruff voice once again flowed from under the hood, "As for the rest of you, listen up. I'm only saying this once…"

"The fifty of you will be facing small battle robots, for each one you destroy that's one point. The exam lasts for 1 hour, the ones with the highest scores will be enlisted in the hero program. Rules are as follows, anything is permitted. As long as you don't injure any other challengers. Recommendation students are with me overseeing the event. The rest of you proceed out the doors you entered in and follow the signs." The crowd turned and all began to walk back down the hall, not a word coming from any of them.

Once they had walked out of sight the hooded guy walked over to a metal door and pulled it open, Hunter and Willow followed him into the dark room. Hunter was astonished to see several monitors around the room, all with different angles of what looked like a deserted downtown city area. "This is where we will monitor the exam, feel free to watch any of the exam takers." The hooded figure said. Willow turned to look at Hunter, "Hunter, nice to see you again. Though I would much rather have seen you on the battlefield." Hunter smiled, "Sorry to disappoint you, but we to get do see our future classmates in action." He replied. Willow nodded as she turned back do one of the monitors showing a large gate and wall where no doubt the test takers would be heading. "I assume you are gonna keep your quirk a secret?" Hunter asked Willow still looking at the empty city, "No fun in telling you, I'd rather keep you in suspense." Hunter nodded, "Makes sense." Hunter replied watching as the crowd began to slowly approach the gate. Hunter could feel the tension radiating from them.

"THE HERO PROGRAM ENTRANCE EXAM BEGINS…..NOW"

A loud air horn rang through the city and the gates swung open, letting the crowd of students pour into the streets. As they did a fleet of small hovering robots descended from above dispersing into the city. Hunter found himself drifting from screen to screen, nothing really catching his eye, until he glanced at a monitor with a familiar face. Samantha. She was currently wielding a completely black bow with a black quiver on her back filled with arrows. She was taking down the small robots by the handful. Hunter was amazed by her reflexes, "Good quirk, and nice form…" Willow said standing next to Hunter and watching the screen. Samantha released another arrow as another tester shoved past her running from a group of robots shooting from laser turrets mounted on both sides. Hunter was glued as he watched Samantha run from red lasers. She jumped into an adjacent alley and sprinted through it with a group following after her. Once on the other side she pulled her journal out again, flipping franticly she stopped on a page near the end and pulled it out quickly tearing it in half. Her bow and quiver had disappeared replaced by a shield now strapped to her back, as the robots turned the corner she began to run. The robots began to fire, Samantha pulled the shield off her back and started blocking the shots, even destroying some by rebounding the lasers back. Hunter watched intently as Samantha weaved through the streets avoiding and destroying robots, until something on another screen caused him to turn to watch another test taker.

Willow was currently watching the same screen as Hunter walked over, the kid in the duster coat from before. He was currently holding a pair of six shooter revolvers. "Now this is a candidate, not a bad quirk either" She said as the kid shot down two bots. Hunter watched as he stayed planted firmly and fired at the floating bots. "He's too predictable…" Hunter replied, "He stays in one spot, anyone could pick up on his fighting style…" He added. The kid shot at basically anything that came into view. Hunter turned to see the hooded guy had joined them in watching the screen. "Who is this guy?" Hunter asked turning back to the screen, "Jack Gattson, not much was provided in his application. He did fairly well on his written test, though he seems to have a one track mind…" the hooded guy replied still staring at the screen. Hunter turned back to the screen as Jack rolled out of the way of a laser and quickly firing back, shattering the bot. "He's out of shots…" Willow muttered. On cue Jack tossed the current revolver to the ground, his hand glowing a vibrant blue. As if he pulled it out of the air another handgun materialized in his hand.

Jack Gattson

Age-15

Quirk- Gun Creation

"What we do know about him is that he is from Olympia, Washington…" The guy said still staring at the screen. Jack began to walk into the city streets, gun in hand. Several other students ran around him either chasing or running from bots, Anytime a bot tried to confront Jack he would use a well placed bullet to send it crashing down.

Hunter turned from the screen, ready to look at another test taker's progress, there was one that caught his eye. A student clumsily running away from a wave of bots, "Just use your quirk…" Hunter muttered as the kid awkwardly hopped a railing and ran down a staircase leading into a deserted street. Willow stepped over to Hunter and watched the kid, "What's his problem?" she asked studying him. "Don't know, kid won't use his quirk…" Hunter replied.

The kid tried to keep running, but tripped over his own feet crashing to the ground. Hunter winced and kept watching, at this point the teacher had taken up watching with Willow and Hunter. The kid turned over to face the bots, the look on his face told Hunter he was terrified, everyone held their breath as the kid searched for something, an escape route maybe? Suddenly he lunged for something, a rock which he flung at the bot in front of him.

The rock lodged itself in the glass front of the bot which caused an eruption of flame to burst from the bot and destroy all other bots close by. Hunter's jaw dropped, "Did he…" He was interrupted by the hooded teacher. "That kid just took out all remaining bots without his quirk…" he said. The room went silent and the screens went blank. "Alright lets go tally the results…."


	4. New Account

Thanks to all of those who have read, but I will no longer be continuing this series on this account. I have created another account Darthflowerkiller. I will be posting weekly updates there. Thanks again!


End file.
